dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rating games!
I went to Rias's peerage and asked to train me and my team. She was more than happy to help and to join my team since we are not in a peerage. We when to her special training camp to be prepared for the up coming battle of Valafar and his team. I do hope it will get me and my team to shape because if not, we will lose kaiko again, and I don't want that anymore than Rias does. We stopped to a forest trail and me and my team carried all of our stuff, both ours and her peerage. Some of my team are not holding up very well, *Huff huff huff!* "Come on kaiko! you can do it!" "Coming!" "Excuse me." I was passing by, "Wow Elijah! You're amazing!" "Sorry." I saw Sera with a heavy load. -If Kaiko and Cris get stronger, I will be in peace. Holy Spirit, Give them faith, when there is doubt. Power, through their weaknesses. Give them understanding, when there is confusion. May God be with us!- "Hey Elijah?" "Yeah?" "Remember what you said, when you were at the cursed temple?" {Angels, Fallen angels, and Demons. some of them came from the same source, but they choose to fight against the ones who gave them life. Like Lucifer did.} "We are here to get stronger Kaiko, Mentally, physically, and spiritually. We can't afford to let our new life get taken from us." "Yeah! Your right!" -Later at the trainning ground, Kiba yuto was helping me to become a better swordsman.- "Lesson 1!" "I am in your care, Friend." "Ha!" *Clashing wood* "Well, for a one who is new at this, you have skill!" "Let's see what you do about this!" He thrust his wooden sword at me with full speed and I dodged his Penetrating assault. I hope Cris and Kaiko are doing as well as I am? -Meanwhile back at the cottage, Cristina was learning magic besides healing spells.- (Pov, Cristina) "Lesson 2: You will try using your aura and releasing your magic into a vital point. Let the magical light flow through you as you release your power." "I think I did it!" "Oh my! look at you!" At that very instant, I was able to have some magical talent! I wonder if Elijah can do it? "I'm proud of you Cris! Great job!" "Thanks Elijah!" "Okay, Now lets see what you got?" I was watching Elijah trying to use his magic. Then suddenly, I saw a big black and white orb coming out of Elijah's hand, I was complete Astonished! "Rrrrgh Ah!" *Poooowwwhhhhshhhhhhhh* "Oh my! What a energy orb! I never seen one like it!" Then later on, We were moving on to using magical elements like fire, water, ice, those kinds of magic. Akeno had a water bottle, She suddenly burst it and freeze it onto itself, "Whoa!" "Man! Your quick!" "And you will do the same. Once you have able to use this skill, you can control fire, water, ice, thunder, and any of the other elements." "Hey Cristina-chan, I think this will be easy for you, would you like to try?" "Yeah!" "As for you, I have something I like you to work on." "Okay?" "Since you have the power of both Angels and Demons, you have an even deeper potential than any of us here. Visitation is the essence of all magic. Think about whatever it is you want and see it happen in you mind." "So, there is no limitation of Imagination right?" "No, not at all." Me and Elijah are doing well so far, But I wonder is Kaiko is okay? (Pov Kaiko) "Lesson 3! You must know how to strategies in your fight and in your battles. But first you must know how to use your family's Power." Rias Onee-sama was showing me our family origin and history. I never realized that we are heiress of the Gremorys for a long time, but Onee-sama was the next one to take the throne. She has also shown me what the king's jobs and duties are and how his/her other pieces play different parts, but I was given any pieces or was granted as king. So we were given the name as Apostle Team, we will use Onee-sama's Peerage for this rating game. (Pov Elijah) It has been a few days and we have made good progress in this training. I was worried about Kaiko because of all the experience she has gain, she is still in danger from valafar. We all have to wear these bracers that contain evil pieces inside to account us in the rating games. One night I was look through books and I have received a message from the other young devils in the underworld. Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story